Friends
by FallenAngel6
Summary: We all need friends, and all of Buffy's friends need eachother. What would get them all together? r/r please!


FRIENDS  
  
by: Fallen Angel  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my mind, which put the characters owned by Mutant Enemy (c), Fox (c), and Joss Whedon (c).  
  
____________________________  
  
Dawn awoke from her sleep sweating up a storm for the third night in a row. How could she ever get over it. How could she ever get over seeing her sister jump off that ledge? What is she to do now?   
  
Xander and Anya are engaged now, the wedding is in two weeks. They wanted to rush into the ceremony just incase something were to happen to them before they got married. Willow and Tara are still enrolled at Sunnidale University, Tara is fine and doing really well now, that spell Willow did really helped. Giles, who we see little of now-a-days, is still running the Magic Box, sales there are steadily going up, after everyone saw that there are magical forces at work all the time. And me? I'm still adapting to school. I know, its been so long since I've been there, but I just tell people I was sick. They believe me, or they don't care, but thats school. Spike, there's someone I grew to respect, even though he doesn't have a soul, and at the core of his lifeless heart there is no good, he has changed. I think that he does feel sorry for hurting any of us. We talk a lot, about Buffy, about life, and he tells me his fascinating stories from around the world. He's become my friend. We all have become friends. But there's always that emptiness.   
  
Angel stops by more often. We talk too. He tells me how much he loved his sister, and every now and then, he'll break down and cry. I feel so sorry for him. The one person he ever truely loved. Gone. The only reason he'd want to be human was for her. Only her, now, she's gone. We all feel that way. We lived for her. We all loved her.  
  
The last thing Dawn rememebered was her alarm clock saying three a.m.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cordelia! Are you ok? That last vision nearly killed you!" Angel said after Cordelia Chase, employee of Angel Investigations, toppled down a flight of stairs after a vision paralyzed her.  
  
"Yea Angel, I'm fine." Cordy replied. "But this vision was different, it was telling me something. The Powers That Be were actually talking to me. They wanted you and me to go to Sunnydale."  
  
"Really?" Angel asked.  
  
"Unless those two people in a U-Haul were a happily married couple, yes."  
  
"Call Wes and Gunn, and tell them to get over here, now." Angel said.  
  
When Wesley and Gunn got to the hotel, they saw Angel with a bag packed and Cordelia with what seemed like her entire wardrobe.   
  
"What's up man?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Cordelia and I have to go to Sunnydale, thats what her latest vision said." Angel replied.  
  
"For how long?" Wesley asked.  
  
"We're not sure." Cordelia said.  
  
"We need you guys to hold down the fort while we're gone. Call Kate, since I'm not here, I think she'll help you guys. I don't know how you'll work without the visions, I think that you don't need them, if the Powers that Be asked Cordelia to leave. But make sure nothing gets ruined."   
  
"Alright Angel." Wesley said.  
  
And Angel and Cordelia were off to Sunnydale. The last time Angel was here, he cried his heart out to Dawn about Buffy. The gang was doing fine, action seemed to die down since Buffy...died.  
  
* * *  
  
Tara was in her room, studying for her next class, when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tara asked from afar.  
  
"It's Oz." The stranger replied.  
  
"Oz?" Tara got up and ran to the door. When she opened it, there stood a short red head guy with a small tote bag and a black eye. "Oh Oz! How are you doing?! You're hurt! Did something happen?"  
  
"No, no, Tara, nothing happened, I got this in a bar fight in Ireland. Is Will here?"  
  
"No, she's at the Magic Box with Giles."  
  
"Good, I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, you aren't a vampire are you?"  
  
"No, I got here in daylight."   
  
"Oh yea, I forgot. Come in, come in!" Tara let Oz, who dropped his bag next to Willows bed and then sat on it.  
  
"Look, I know that you and Will, are... a... thing, but I just wanted to say, I'm not here to try to win her back or anything, if you two are happy, that's great. In all honesty I don't know why I'm here. I just needed to come here."  
  
"Oz, thats so sweet of you, come one, if you want I'll walk you to the Magic Box."  
  
"Ok."  
  
* * *  
  
The door to the Summer's home opened slowly as a tall, muscular man walked in with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello?" Riley asked. The light from the door rushed in and lit up the house to show Dawn's room opened. So Riley walked upstairs and knocked on Dawn's Door.  
  
"Knock knock." Riley said.  
  
Dawn screamed, as she was caught off guard. "Riley!" She jumped up and hugged his neck. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just stopping by to see..."  
  
Dawn cut him off with sobbing tears. "Oh my God, you don't know!" She calmed herself down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Buffy died. She died while trying to saving the world from coliding with other dimensions."  
  
"She's... dead?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh, Dawn I'm sorry! I had no idea!" With that he hugged her and started to cry and sob.  
  
"Riley, don't cry, she wouldn't want anyone else to cry. Come on, let's go to the Magic Box, Giles and Willow are there right now."  
  
"Alright Dawn," Riley said as he noticed the flowers. "Here Dawn, I guess these are for you." He handed Dawn the bouqet of flowers that appeared to be daisies.   
  
* * *  
  
Xander and Anya, now celebrating their engagement were walking from the ice cream store to the Magic Box when they ran into a familiar face.   
  
"Excuse me, can I get two large vanila cones please?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordelia? Cordelia Chase?" Xander asked.  
  
"You know her darling?" Anya asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yea An, she was my quote, unquote, highschool sweetheart." Xander replied.  
  
"Oh, so I shouldn't feel jealousy of any kind then right?"  
  
"No not at all. I love you."  
  
"Xander! How are you doing!" When she said this she went to hug him but didn't want to spill the ice cream.  
  
"Oh I"m fine Cordy, I'd like you to meet Anya, my fiance."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Anya said, sticking out a hand to shake.  
  
"Likewise" Cordelia said. "Forgive me for not shaking hands, their full."  
  
"Well, hey, where you off to?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh I'm off to the Magic Box, I got in town last night and Giles is letting us stay there."  
  
"Us?" Anya asked. "More highschool sweethearts?"  
  
"Ah, no, Angel and I are here." Cordy responded.  
  
"Well, we're off to the Magic Box as well, so lets go together." Xander replied, and with that they were all off to the Magic Box which was only about two blocks away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Really Angel, you need to stop beating yourself up." Willow replied. "There wasn't anything you could do."  
  
"I know, I just feel so awful." Angel replied. "I mean, I'm so heartbroken, and I don't have anyone to talk to. That's why I talk to Dawn all the time."  
  
"Well it's good you're talking to someone." Giles commented.   
  
After about thirty seconds of silence, the door opened, and walked Tara. "Will? Will? I have a suprise for you."  
  
"Really? What is it?" And with that Oz, walked in from behind Tara. "Oz!! What are you doing here?"   
  
"I just felt like coming back. I didn't really have a reason." Oz replied. Oz, Tara, Willow and Angel all sat down at the table in the back of the store. Then Dawn walked in with Riley.   
  
"Riley, what a great suprise." Giles said. Willow shot up and hugged Riley and Dawn and welcomed them to sit down.   
  
"Hello, Angel. How are you." Riley asked.  
  
"I'm good Riley, thanks for asking." Angel replied.  
  
As they were all talking, for fifteen minutes, sticking with the small talk, trying to avoid the real reason they were even alive to meet. The door opened again. This time Xander, Anya, and Codelia, with the half-melted ice cream walked in.   
  
"Here you go, Willow." Cordelia said as she handed her the most melted ice cream.  
  
A few hours have passed, the group was just sitting around listening to stories, some action stories from Riley, some romantic stories from Willow, and even Anya had a tale or two to tell. Everyone was just talking, no one crying, no one over emotional about the setting. Then a few minutes after sunset, the door opens again, and Spike walks in.   
  
"'Ello, gang!" Spike said with a wave of his hand. "What's going on? Here's the party! Thanks for inviting me here awm!" He said that as he pat hugged her. Spike grabbed a stool and moved in closer to the table. It was truely peaceful there.  
  
Giles, who walked from the back of the room said, "Well this is nice, all of Buffy's friends are here. Angel, Cordelia, Oz, Tara, Willow, Dawn, Spike, and Riley. If she were here, she'd love it. Lets put our history behind us, I think we were all gathered here to start anew. We've all changed since Buffy Summers moved to Sunnydale. Angel has delt with his soul, Cordelia, you seem to have gotten a view of humanity that none of us have seen. Oz, you were able to move through life. Even with the monster within. Tara, you fought all odds and regained the one thing that belongs to you, your mind. Willow, you've become a master witch, you were able to get in the mind of a god, Buffy would be proud. Dawn, you learned your role in life, thats something none of us could do. And Riley, you exposed yourself as who you are, human, not a machine, or a superhero, but you were a human. Spike here, you learned to love, something almost impossible to do for a vampire. We've all been touched by Buffy, whether we did it to save her, or she literally beat it out of us. We are all one, we are friends. Let's stay together, and help eachother, like Buffy wanted it. Because we're friends. 


End file.
